<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All we can never be by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198276">All we can never be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks'>aprilwinks (sleepysauce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 USUK Week, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, M/M, USUK - Freeform, america what have you done?, inspired by robinrocks, this barely fit the prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>America tried to give England the one thing he couldn't have-humanity. But could nations truly have mortality in the bodies of gods?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All we can never be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Englands heart was locked in a goverment encrusted jewel. The Crown Jewels to be exact, spendid in the sun and glimmering with ease. But never as wonderful as his emerald eyes taht sparkled when near America. America thought solemnly. He was watching England rewire his body into the computer. His entire being was being extracted and entered into the computer to be eventually deleted. They were turning the gods into gigabytes. America sighed into his hands watching all of this occur. His Oregon steel chains was keeping him from bay and a muzzle from Ohio shutting his protests down.</p><p>"56% uploaded, sir."</p><p>America struggled against his reins, they- no we can win this without steel or blood but as nations. America tried screaming England's name. He stared into nothingness as if he wasnt here or there. America cried again.</p><p>He was the one to cause this- this technological advance has made others greedy. Humans wanted to become Gods and damned their national ones. They don't need nations with human feelings- if not for steel and electricity that could live forever and ever and ever. (And graphics were easier to control than flesh and bone). America shouldn't have made that damn device. He started weeping. They ignored him.</p><p>England head was down and he struggled to sit up right, there was still the power and pride in him somewhere and they could escape to somewhere- only somewhere they know. They could forfeit their godhood and live as simple humans. Alfred tried reaching to him but his hands were cut off.</p><p>"100% compete sir,"</p><p>The audience clapped and congratulations were carried off like birds. America wailed. The other nations would welcome England into the New World- that is if they still exist.</p><p>The audience went back and looked at America, smiling.</p><p>"It's time."</p><p>and this time America didn't struggle-his tears were only a glitch afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>